The nutcracker
by Drama sapphire
Summary: This my first Christmas story for Kung fu panda and the main couple is Crane/Mei Ling. I hope you guys enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Christmas story since well you know…Christmas is coming! So I decide to do a special Christmas story that'll make you guys feel like there's a good Christmas spirit going on at this website. I hope you guys are also making Christmas stories too from the movie so I hope you guys enjoy this story. Merry Christmas! ^_-

I don't own anything except some of the characters that I made up & please don't any of my stories.

* * *

Today is the day before Christmas eve. 17 year old Mei Ling & her 11 year old brother Shang Ling were going home after giving their friends Christmas presents.

"Come along Shang!…we're going home now!" *Mei Ling*

"Awww…can we just go visit Shifu's toyshop at least?…I wanna see the toy windows and make sure that he probably have some brand new toy soldiers just for me to see…as long they can shoot up things from their guns that's all" *Shang Ling*

"Whatever" said Mei Ling who rolled her eyes with annoyance, knowing that younger brother couldn't be quite annoying sometimes. Still, she doesn't want to disappoint her brother so she decides to take him to Shifu's toyshop to make her brother happy.

About 8 minutes later, they arrived at Shifu's toyshop and they both looked at the toyshop window that was filled with beautiful mechanical toys. Both Mei Ling & Shang Ling looked at the window with amazement yet they couldn't take their eyes out of if because they looked at the mechanical toys with wonder.

"Wow…these toy are awesome! Check it out on those soldiers!" *Shang Ling*

"They're quite pretty with those ballerinas twirling around & swans swimming around on the rivers" *Mei Ling*

"I wish that these soldiers could fire their guns instead while they are marching around" said Shang Ling who stared at the mechanical toy soldiers who seems to be marching around.

Suddenly, we see Shifu who opened the door of his toyshop and he looked so glad to see them.

"Ah…Mei Ling & Shang Ling…so nice to see you two…and Merry Christmas!" *Shifu*

"Hi uncle Shifu! Merry Christmas" said both Mei Ling & Shang Ling who seems to be so glad to see Shifu.

"So why are you two here?…are you enjoying yourselves while looking at my mechanical toys that I've made with my nephew?" *Shifu*

Both Mei Ling & Shang Ling were confused because they didn't know that Shifu doesn't have a nephew.

"Your nephew?…we didn't know that you have a nephew?" *Shang Ling*

"What is his name? What does he look like? How old is he?" *Mei Ling*

"Does he called you uncle like we do or is he just in your family?" *Shang Ling*

Shifu smiled at them because he knew that these two siblings always have a lot of question.

"Sorry you two but he isn't here today because he's kinda busy at home with his family…so you two must tell me why you're here because you forgot to answer my first question" said Shifu.

Mei Ling decides to answer him "Oh we're here to tell you that our family have a Christmas eve party even though Christmas eve is tomorrow but we wanted to surprise our family members and friends by inviting them to our house for a grand party" *Mei Ling*

"You can come too uncle Shifu because you're invited too!" said Shang Ling who wanted to ask Shifu to come to the party. Shifu of course smiled at them which means that he decides to come.

"Of course you two…I'll be there" *Shifu*

Both Mei & Shang Ling smiled at him and they decides to go home so they said to Shifu "Bye uncle Shifu! See you at the party!" and then they both left to go home by running away happily. Shifu waved goodbye to them and then he had an idea in his mind and poured out a little bit out of magic dust from making a snap from his fingers.

"Perhaps I am going to the party…now" said Shifu who smiled to himself and then he go inside his toyshop and closed the door.

* * *

End of chapter 1 and please head to chapter 2 to find out what happened next. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fans! Drama Sapphire is back! I'm sorry for taking too long because I'm thinking up ideas for my stories and I'm almost done with one of my stories by this month. I don't know if I can continue my story "Crane's beginnings" because I'm having a tough time thinking up an idea for it so maybe I should wait for the TV series that this is coming up next year on Nick like Penguins of Madagascar that has already came out. I kinda need your help guys so please give me some good ideas that could help me for the story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story! ^_^

I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters that I made up…also, please don't copy any of my stories but just make your own version.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Shifu…both Mei Ling & Shang Ling runs off to their home to see their family.

"Hey sis!" said Shang Ling who stopped to play with a stick and used it like a shooting gun.

"Yes Shang?" said Mei Ling who stopped running and stared at her brother who begins to pretend that he is an army soldier.

"I wondered what kind of toy uncle Shifu is gonna make for us today when he comes to the party?" said Shang Ling.

"I don't know what he'll be making if he is gonna make one for the party…I wished that it would be swans swimming in a lake or a river wearing golden necklaces and tiaras" said Mei Ling.

"Swans never wore these things you know!" said Shang Ling but Mei Ling didn't care.

"Or…maybe some ballerinas twirling around gracefully like white swans" said Mei Ling begins to twirl around for a while until she felled down on a big patch of snow. Her brother who saw it laughed so hard that he felled down on the snow but he didn't care.

"Hey! Why are you laughing at me for?!" yelled Mei Ling who is angry at her brother for making fun of her.

"Ha hah ha…t-that's because…ha hah ha…y-you're…ha hah ha hah ha…so funny…ha hah ha hah ha!" said Shang Ling who kept on laughing at his sister for a while.

Mei Ling grumble to herself in anger while looking at her brother who is still laughing at her 'Huh, just because I'm not graceful as the ballerinas were…that doesn't give him the right to laugh at me just because I didn't have ballet classes!'.

About 8 minutes later after getting themselves up and cleaning the snow off their behinds…they finally made it to their house.

"Whew…I'm glad that we are home at last because it is so cold out here" said Shang Ling who blew a puff a smoke from his mouth since it is very cold outside and he would rather be inside the house, sitting by the warm fireplace to keep himself warm.

"Yeah" said Mei Ling who also blew a puff of smoke from her mouth and then she knocked on the door a few times and waited.

The door opened and it was her 19 year old sister Su Ling who seems to be inpatient because she has been waiting for her younger siblings for an hour.

"Well it's about time you two are home…mama & papa are waiting for you two to arrive…just get your freezing bodies in here now or I'll be cold too" said Su Ling who then move over to let her two siblings get in the house and they did. Su Ling closed the door and went to the living room.

* * *

End of chapter 2 and please head to 3! I hope you guys review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Drama Sapphire is back! Last Friday, I went on a field trip to Bowler city in Hackensack, New Jersey and I had so much fun there that I just can't wait to go there again. I'm sorry for taking too long to update this chapter because I'm busy thinking up ideas for my other stories so I'm still busy. Anyway chapter 3 is here now so I hope you enjoy it! ^_^

I don't own anything except this story and the characters that I made up and please don't copy my stories, just make your own version.

Oh I almost forgot, you can go to my profile to check out my stories that is now on this website if you miss any and check out my upcoming fan fiction stories that will be on this website when I'm done with my unfinished stories that I'm still working on. You can check out my forums too and chat there! ^_^

* * *

When both Mei Ling & Shang Ling came inside the living room after taking off their coats, gloves, hats, scarves & boots in the closet and put then put on their house slippers…they were amazed to see a very beautifully decorated Christmas tree standing nearby the big window. They can't take their eyes away from the sight.

"Wow!…the Christmas tree looked so beautiful!" said Mei Ling.

"Yeah! It looks awesome!" yelled Shang Ling.

"You can thank your father & I because we are the ones who decorate it beautifully" said Mei Ling's mother who was standing besides her husband who was stroking her shoulder with his right paw.

"I think it's great mom!" replied Mei Ling who gave her mother a smile and her mother gave her a smile too.

"Don't forget about me…I'm the one helping you out with the tree too" responded Su Ling who kinda feels like she was left out.

"Don't worry dear…I know that you were helping us too by twirling some Christmas sashes around the tree…so I'm very grateful that you help us too" said Mei Ling's mother who doesn't want her eldest daughter to be feeling left out.

"Your mother's right…we never let you feel left out because we always love you and your two siblings" said Mei Ling's father.

"Thanks mom…thanks dad" replied Su Ling who is now grateful that she's still not left out.

About 8 minutes later, they heard a couple of knockings on the door.

"Oh…our guests are here…I'll open the door for them" said Mei Ling's father who then begins to walk to the front door with his wife to open the door for his guests to come in when suddenly his eldest daughter Su Ling rushes to the door.

"Hold on a second daddy! I wanna meet my boyfriend Chien Yang on the front door because I absolutely know that he's here!" said Su Ling.

"Ok sugarplum" said Mei Ling's father who looked at his eldest daughter who is standing by her mother's side and then he opened the door and his guests slowly came in. Both Mei Ling's mother & father greet them warmly as their guests hang up their winter outer wears (Coats, hats, gloves, scarves) and placed them in another closet and they walked to the living room to have a good conversation for the holiday while some walked to the dining room to enjoy the appetizers & drinking punch. Others who happens to be couples walked to another room in the hallways to enjoy a good conversation between lovers.

Su Ling is amazed to see her boyfriend Chien Yang (a male Snow leopard) who came in to the house.

"Hello Chien"

"Hi Su, how's everything?"

"it's great…I'm so glad you came in to celebrate the party with me"

"It's my pleasure Su" said Chien Yang who then pulled out a pretty pearl bracelet from his pocket (He brought it from a jewelry story) and gave it to Su.

"Here…I got this for you"

"Why…thank you Chien!…can I try it on?"

"Sure" replied Chien who then placed the beautiful pearl bracelet in Su's wrist. Su Ling loved the bracelet that she wore from her boyfriend.

"It's so beautiful"

"You're the one who is more prettier than the bracelet"

"Thank you Chien and you look so dashing " respond Su Ling who then goes to the hallway with her boyfriend.

Mei Ling looks at her sister & Chien Yang with a frowning look on her face and mimicked her sister's words "Thank you Chien and you look so dashing".

* * *

End of chapter 3 and please head to chapter 4. Merry Christmas and a happy new year! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing in chapter 4 for this story since I'm already done with one of my stories so now I have more time to finish a couple of my unfinished stories! For those who were wondering if I'm gonna finish "Crane's beginnings" & "Kung fu panda truth or dare"…well I'll make it up to you guys since I'm still waiting for more ideas so I hope you guys are patient. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story and have a great time reading! ^_-

I don't own anything except some of the characters & this story that I made up. Oh and please don't copy any of my stories, just make your own version.

Oh and I also have another thing to say guys…later in this story like now in this chapter, Mei Ling might wish that she has a boyfriend like her sister did. Little did she know, she'll may have a boyfriend in this story but with a nutcracker who is cursed with a terrible spell.

As the saying goes…don't give up on your wish because it'll might come true someday if you keep on believing. If you guys are almost about to give up finishing your unfinished stories & other things, just listen to one of this all time favorite classical Disney song "When you wish upon a star from Pinocchio" because I think that this song is the only one that can inspire dreamers that their dreams can true even from a wishing star or other things. But just listen to the old version from Jiminy Cricket because I always think that the original song is always better than the new version. It is also one of my favorite Disney songs too when I was a kid and I still love it.

Please enjoy this story guys! Don't give up! Never give up your dreams! Just keep trying! ^-^

* * *

While everyone are enjoying the party…it's almost time for everyone to give each other Christmas presents. Both Mei Ling & her brother can't wait to open their presents that was under the Christmas tree. Even the guests are anxious to see their presents given from their friends & family members. Mei Ling's father decides to make an announcement.

"Ok everybody! It is time to open our present from our family &" but he didn't get to finish his announcement as the double doors in the living were suddenly flung open, the window curtains were swept wildly. Musicians & the conductor stopped playing music as their music sheets were flying away from the music stands. They were about to pick them up in correct order when they heard an explosive noise that was coming from the open double doors. The guests including the Ling family were frightened because they thought they were attacked by robbers.

Suddenly we see Shifu who was dressed in a tuxedo with a top hat on his head and covered himself on his cloak. He opened his cloak and puffs of smoke came out…reveals a very beautiful toy castle filled with mechanical toys. All the guests and the Ling family feel relieved when they see Shifu. They all decide to take a look at it to admire its splendor.

"Wow! That was a very beautiful toy castle uncle Shifu!" said Su Ling who was admiring the toy castle with her boyfriend.

"It's so pretty" said Mei Ling.

"It's so cool!" yelled Shang Ling.

"Everything in this toy castle were created by pure inspiration & imagination that was made from my mind & my dreams" replied Shifu.

"Well done Shifu! It is the most splendid creation that you have ever made!" respond Mei Ling's father.

"It's so beautiful!" replied Mei Ling's mother who agrees with her husband.

"Thank you for your comments" replied Shifu who seems to be glad that all the guests including the Ling family enjoyed his latest creation that was meant for the party.

About a few moments later, the guests were enjoying the gifts that they've received. Mei, Shang & Su Ling were very happy about the gifts that they've received from their parents. For example:

Mei Ling received a beautiful female snake doll which she named it Viper & also dancing slippers because Mei Ling wanted to be a ballet dancer someday and the shoes fits her size.

Shang Ling received a box filled toy soldiers, cannons, & cannonballs. He also received soldier hat that is for little boys to wear & a trumpet.

Su Ling received a beautiful blue sapphire diamond necklace & a beautiful jewelry box.

While the party is getting better…Mei Ling sees her older sister & Chien Yang sitting next to each other.

"Wow…that song is so beautiful yet enchanting" said Su Ling.

"Oh yes I think it is" replied Chien Yang who agrees with his girlfriend who then began to pause for a moment until he stands up & box down to her properly like a gentlemen "Shall we dance?"

"Oh yes" replied Su Ling who accepts his offer and gets up from her chair & walk away to the living room & Chien to dance together with him.

Mei Ling frowns at them and mimicked her sister "Oh yes…ugh" and then she begins to think to herself while listening to the beautiful melody that was being played for the party.

'I kinda envy my sister Su…she has a boyfriend and I don't…oh I do wish that I can have a boyfriend of my own like hers' thought Mei Ling.

Mei Ling walks to the living room with her head down & ignored the dancers who were dancing away. When she passed the Christmas tree…she noticed a present that has her name on it and she realized that she didn't open it yet…she was a little confused…so she bents down to open it…when she looked at the tag…she realized that the present is from Shifu…she looked at Shifu with a surprise look on her face.

Shifu who is sitting on a couch with a glass of punch on the table next to him and a plate with a few veggies & a half eaten meatloaf along with a fork & a napkin on the table along with the glass.

Shifu gives Mei Ling a smile & a nod which means that he wants Mei Ling to open the present that he got for her & she understood. Mei Ling unwrapped the box and she was surprised that it was nutcracker that has a face of bird that looks like a crane. She instantly adores the wooden toy even though it doesn't have a sword but she doesn't care.

"Oh my…he looks great!…thank you uncle Shifu!" said Mei Ling.

"It's a pleasure my dear…here, let me show you how it works" respond Shifu who then took a walnut from his small bag in his coat pocket and he placed between the nutcracker's beak and bent the lever behind the toy & it instantly cracked the walnut…Shifu gives the nut seeds to Mei Ling & she accepts his offer and ate the seed.

"And that's how you do it" said Shifu who then begins to give the nutcracker back to Mei Ling when all the sudden…Shang Ling appears out of nowhere and grabbed the nutcracker to himself.

"Can I try? It's my turn!" yelled Shang Ling who is so excited to try on the nutcracker.

"Hey Shang! Give it back! I've found it first! It was my Christmas present!" said Mei Ling who is upset yet surprised that her brother took the nutcracker from Shifu.

"Now Mei…let your brother try it out…let him have some fun with it ok?" assured Shifu.

Shang Ling checks in his pocket if he has a walnut but he doesn't so he uses one of his cannonballs and put it between the nutcracker and used the lever behind the nutcracker to crack the cannonballs. But as fate would have it…the beak on the nutcracker cracked in half a little bit.

"*gasp*…uh oh" said Shang Ling.

"Oh no! Shang!" yelled Mei Ling who became upset.

"Shang what have you done?" questioned Shifu.

"I…I didn't know…s-sorry about that" said Shang who apologized.

"That's ok…just give it back to me" respond Mei Ling who then received her nutcracker back from her brother.

"Oh you can have it anyway sis…that toy is so useless with no sword" replied Shang Ling who then walk away.

Mei Ling stared at her brother for a moment and then she began to gazed at the nutcracker, feeling disappointed & sad.

"*sigh*…poor nutcracker" sighed Mei Ling.

Shifu stared at her for a moment and then he begins to speak.

"Hey Mei Ling"

"Yes uncle Shifu?"

"Let me tell you the story about how the nutcracker came to be like the way it was"

"Ok uncle Shifu" replied Mei Ling who then sat down in front of Shifu to listen to his tale about the nutcracker.

* * *

End of chapter 4. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please wait for chapter 5. Please review! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today chapter 5 for this story is here! I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review too after you're done reading this!

I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters that I made up, also…please don't copy any of my stories. Just make your own version.

* * *

(Shifu's story of the nutcracker begins)

In the magical land of Rhondania…it is a very beautiful place and people who lived there was very happy. There's also a very big beautiful castle where it was occupied by a king named Fao Wang, his lovely queen named Fuka Wang, & their beautiful daughter named princess Xu Wang. (Just in case if you're wondering about the royal family…they are tigers) *Also I hate to break the news folks but Tigress, Tai Lung, Commander Vachir, Po, Mr. Ping won't be in the story*.

Fao Wang is quite a very wise & noble ruler but he has a very angry temper along with a tough personality & he could also be cruel, Fuka Wang is quite a nice woman but she can sometimes be a cry baby & a little wacky like her husband, Xu Wang is quite a spoiled woman because she always like the way her face looks because she was beautiful and she also has an obsessions for mirrors so that she can stare at her face all day long & she was also cruel too like her father.

Meanwhile inside the castle's workshop…Shifu is fixing the King's favorite Grandfather clock with the help of his assistant, Crane who happens to be his nephews.

(For those who were confused: In this story, Shifu is not married but his father is a crane while his mother is a red panda which results Shifu & older brother who happens to be a crane. Years later, Shifu's brother got married to a beautiful female rabbit and they got a son who happens to be Crane. But Crane's parents died from a fire at their house & poor Crane who was only a young child back then has to live with his uncle)

Crane enjoys helping his uncle everyday and mostly his uncle always teach him how to fix things & making mechanical things. Both Shifu & his nephew has to obey their king or they'll get punished.

One day, it is the king's birthday and everyone are so excited that they were invited to the palace to celebrate the king's birthday. Inside the royal kitchen, the queen is making a cheesecake for her husband's birthday because it was the king's most favorite desert and she was decorating it beautifully when suddenly…the mouse queen appears.

The mouse queen's name is Azula. She is so cruel & mean, but she can cast an evil spell on her victims by biting them. She has a son whose name is Ozai. He is also cruel & mean like his mother, but he also has a big obsession for his tail and he always get angry at anyone who has caused a damage on his beloved tail. He hates his mother's spells a lot since he thinks that they were quite boring & they could never worked forever.

Fuka Wang was surprised yet scared of the mouse queen & the mouse prince. Both the mouse queen & her son were having a huge desire to eat the whole cheesecake.

"Hey missy! Let me & my son have that yummy desert! We are royalty too! Ha hah ha!" yelled Azula who then crawled up to the table to devour the cake.

"Yeah! Give up the cake to us! I want cheese! Cheese! Cheese! Cheese! Yahoo!" yelled Ozai who followed his mother to the table to eat the whole cake too.

All the sudden…all the mouse came out from a mouse hole that was in the kitchen and they all race fast to the table & they all devour the whole cake along with the mouse queen & her son.

Unable to do anything with stop them…Fuka Wang whimpered at first and then she starts to cry a lot…her tears kept flowing out of her eyes that as a result, the whole kitchen became flooded with water that came out of the queen's eyes.

Meanwhile in the ballroom, the guests including the king and his daughter were waiting too long for the Queen's homemade cake. The king who gets tired of waiting became very…very…angry.

"Argh!!!!! I want my cake! What's taking so long?!!! I want my cake! I wanna see my birthday cake!" yelled Fao Wang.

(See what I mean? ^_-)

Two of the king's soldiers raced off to the royal kitchen to get the king's birthday cake. When they got there…both of them can't believe what they saw…all the mouse including the mouse queen and her son runs back to the mouse hole and they all vanished when they got it in the hole. After all the mice left, both knights pick up the ruined cheesecake and they raced off to the ballroom to bring the king his birthday cake. When they got into the ballroom, they gently placed the cake in front of the cake and they ran back to their positions.

The king looks quite disappointed at his cake and he was about to cut a slice from it when all the sudden, his daughter begins to speak rudely.

"Ugh! That cake looked so ugly & very disgusting! I won't eat it!" yelled Xu Wang who looks quite disgusted at the cake's appearance.

The king stopped and he stared at his guests for a few moments until he became angry. All the sudden, the queen who was still crying ran in to the ballroom to speak to her husband. She told him that the one who caused the disaster on her homemade cheesecake is the mouse queen. The king became furious and then he make an order: Find the mouse queen and kill her!

* * *

End of chapter 5. Please wait for chapter 6 to read the rest of Shifu's story about the nutcracker. See you later! ^_-


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you guys chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Have a great time reading this everyone! ^-^**

**I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters that I made up. Also, please don't copy any of my stories guys. Just make your own version. **

* * *

**Shortly after hearing the king's orders…both Shifu & his nephew Crane starts making mouse traps to trick all the mice inside the castle and they did. One by one, all the mice who has fallen for the tricks…were all trapped. All except the mouse queen and her son. Both of them decides to get their revenge and they though up an awful plan that could affect the whole kingdom. **

**One night while everyone in the whole kingdom were asleep, both the mouse queen and her son crept up to princess Xu Wang's room. The nanny (a female rabbit) who is sleeping on a window bed didn't notice them. **

**The mouse queen smile because this is her chance to get her revenge. So she jumped up on the princess bed and stands nearby Xu Wang's foot. She chants her evil spell and bit Xu Wang's toe. Xu Wang woke up and cried out in pain as she became ugly. Her nanny woke up and shout loudly while she was too shocked to see an ugly princess. Both of them didn't notice the mouse queen & her son escaping the room unnoticed. **

**The next morning in the throne room…both Fao & Fuka Wang can't believe about the terrible even that has befallen their one & only daughter. **

"**Why me?! Why me?! Why me?!" yelled Fao Wang. **

"***sob*…Our poor daughter…she was so beautiful just yesterday…*sob* now cruel fate has turned her into an ugly person…*sob*" cried Fuka Wang. **

**Fao Wang became angry at Shifu who was standing in front of the king & queen with his nephew. The king points his finger at Shifu. **

"**You…you nincompoop! You are to blame for all of this! Off with his head!" yelled Fao Wang. **

**Shifu is about to get his head chopped off by the executioner when all the sudden the queen interrupts. **

"**But darling…instead of punishing Shifu…why don't you just give him a chance to find a way to break the mouse queen spell huh?…if he fails, you can have his head chopped off later" suggested Fuka Wang. **

**Fao Wang thought about this and halted the executioner. **

"**Hmm…I guess you're right dear…executioner halt!" ordered Fao Wang and the executioner listened to him and spared Shifu's life. **

"**Thank you…now hear this Shifu…you have 24 hours to find a cure for the princess or I'll chop off your head!" yelled Fao Wang. **

**Both Shifu & his nephew gulped. **

* * *

**End of chapter 6. Please wait for chapter 6 to know what's gonna happen next. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review! Happy new year! ^_-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Kung fu panda fans! Drama Sapphire is back! Today I am now bringing you chapter 7! Lately I was surprised that no one reviewed for chapter 6 and I was quite disappointed that there aren't any reviews for chapter 6. I hope you guys reviewed for this chapter & chapter 6. I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. Have fun! ^_-**

**I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters that I made up. Also please don't copy any of my stories. Just make your own version. **

* * *

**Shortly after hearing the king's orders, both Shifu & his nephew Crane went upstairs to princess Xu Wang's room to think up a solution to cure her. Princess Xu Wang who is still sitting in her bed is crying and she kept on crying for a long time. Hours passed and pour Shifu can't even think up an idea because Xu Wang's crying kept disrupting his mind. Crane however felt pity for the sad princess. **

"**Poor princess Xu Wang" said Crane who then gave a almond that was opened but not eaten from his small bag and gave it to Xu Wang and she accepts it as he tossed it to her mouth and she caught it & ate it. Princess Xu Wang looked at Crane with a smile on her face and he smiled at her too. Then Crane looked at his uncle. **

"**Princess Xu Wang sure has a liking for any kind of nuts uncle" replied Crane. Crane failed to realized that the word "Nuts" that he said had somehow give Shifu an idea. **

"***gasp* That's it! Nuts! Hurry Crane, come with me!" yelled Shifu who then runs out of the princess room. Crane who was quite confused followed his uncle out of the princess room while princess Xu Wang cried all over again. **

"**O-okay uncle!" yelled Crane. **

**When both Shifu and his nephew got home, they started looking at every book they could find and they started searching up information that could help them find the cure for the princess. Hours passed and they still couldn't find the cure until the next morning…Shifu has finally found the cure except for his nephew who has fallen asleep on a hammock with an open book on his chest. **

"**Yes! I've found it! The Krakatooth nut! Now my head is saved!" said Shifu who then walked over to Crane who is still asleep. **

"**Wake up now my dear nephew" said Shifu. He tried a few times but Crane still wouldn't opened his eyes. Shifu decides to give up. **

"**Oh forget it…you're quite a sleepyhead aren't you" replied Shifu and he was quiet for a moment until an idea came on his head. **

"**Sorry my dear nephew…I hate to do this to you but I had no choice since I figured that it would wake you up anyway" replied Shifu who then puts both of his hands on the hammock and spin the hammock around and take his hands off the hammock while watching at the funny scene with amusement. Crane who woke up all the sudden …finds himself spinning around in the hammock while the book falls down to the floor. **

"**Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" yelled poor Crane who is still being spun around inside the hammock while repeating the same word. Shifu starts laughing. **

**(Ooh! Poor Crane! ^_-)**

**A few moments later, the hammock stopped spinning and poor Crane fell down on the floor with swirls spinning around his eyes and a combination of stars & birds floating around his head. Shifu still laughed for a while until he shook his nephew awake. **

"**Hey my nephew…wake up!" said Shifu who shook his nephew a few times & Crane finally woke up from being unconscious. **

"**Oh good morning uncle, I was curious about something…why could you just ask me to wake up instead of spinning me around in the hammock?" questioned Crane who seems to be upset from being spun around in the hammock. **

"**Well that's because I just did tried to wake you up with my voice but you couldn't hear me because you are such a sleepyhead so I had no choice but to spin you around in that hammock in order to make you wake up" answered Shifu who has both of his hands on his hips. **

"**Oh…I didn't know that…sorry! " replied Crane who then realized that he is quite a sleepyhead. **

**Shifu placed both of his hands flat on his hips and smiled at his nephew. **

"**Oh that's ok…I forgive you…anyway I have found a cure for the princess" respond Shifu. **

"**Really? Let me see!" said Crane who was quite surprised. **

"**Sure!" said Shifu who then show his nephew the picture of the Krakatooth nut from the book. **

"**Wow! I think this nut is the perfect cure uncle!" yelled Crane. **

"**It sure is…now let's go back to the castle and showed it to his majesty and her majesty…follow me!" respond Shifu who then runs off to the castle with his nephew. **

**When they got there…Shifu showed the picture of the Krakatooth nut to the king & queen. The queen told Shifu that the nut is in the royal nut house. Shifu also explained that if the person wants to crack open the nut…he or she must take off their shoes. The king agrees with this and make an announcement. **

"**Let it be known through out the land that if a single man wants to win my daughter's hand in marriage…he must crack open the Krakatooth nut with his teeth and passed it to the princess so that she can be cured…but they should also remember one thing: He must take off his shoes before he entered the throne room in order to crack the nut!" commanded Fao Wang. **

* * *

**End of chapter 7. Please wait for chapter 8 and also please review this chapter & chapter 6. See you later! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there fellas! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you chapter 8! Even though Christmas is over already, I can still continue this story for those who like the holiday. Anyway I'll start chapter 8 now so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review. Have fun! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters that I made up. I also don't want anyone to be copying any of my stories but they can make their own versions.

* * *

When words of the King's order came was spread… men (Single guys not married) from in & outside the kingdom gathered inside the castle to crack the fabled Krakatooth nut to free the princess from being ugly forever & win her hand in marriage…but they should also remember to take of their shoes before they enter the throne room. But when these men got in the castle…they took off their shoes & they have to b blindfolded. Why do they have to be blindfolded? Because princess Xu Wang is way too ugly to b gazed at. After they were blindfolded, they have to stand in line with the knights' help in order to crack the nut that was placed on a silk pillow held by Crane.

When the first man's turn came, he tried to crack the nut between his teeth for a few seconds when all the sudden…some of his teeth cracked out of his mouth & howled out in a pain as the Krakatooth fell back on the silk pillow that was still being held by Crane. One by one, these men who does the same thing to the nut ended up with a painful mouth. Villagers who were sitting on both sides of the throne room were also blindfolded and they all gasped in shock even they can't see what is going on.

Up above the throne room on one of the pillars…Azula aka the moue queen and her obnoxious son Ozai were watching the event that was happening.

"Ha hah ha! Those idiotic fools can't even break spells that were never meant to be broken…one by one, they'll realize that there's no hope for the princess to return normal forever!…ha hah ha hah ha!" said Azula who laughs evilly as she watches the event. Her son Ozai however was not amused because h hates spells a lot.

"Huh…oh puh-lease…spells!…who cares about those stupid spells! They'll never work forever anyway!" yelled Ozai.

"Oh shut your mouth" respond Azula who wants her son to be quiet because she wants to hear the event that was going on. Ozai obeyed her even though he still has an upset expression on his face.

"Yes mom" said Ozai.

As time goes by, none of the men were able to crack the nut and they all left the palace with a very painful mouth. Princess Xu Wang begins to cry once more & the king became extremely angry.

"Arugh! That's it! That accused nut won't crack! Shifu…you have lost your all of your chances to help & therefore…say goodbye because you are now gonna have no more head!" yelled Fao Wang.

"Oh no!" yelled Shifu who panicked because he fears that he is gonna die today.

"Executioner!" said Fao Wang.

An executioner arrived just on time.

"Yes your majesty?" asked the executioner.

"Off with his head!" ordered Fao Wang.

"Yes your majesty" obeyed the executioner who then took out an axe that was behind his back & prepared himself to chop off Shifu's head.

Crane watched in horror as he saw the horrid event that his uncle is about to be killed and he couldn't bear to see his uncle killed so he decides to do something even though it may cost him his life. He picked up the Krakatooth nut that laid on the silk pillow that he is still holding and placed it between his beak & dropped the silk pillow gently on the floor & began cracking the nut with his beak even though it was painful. After a few seconds of trying to crack the nut…he finally cracked the nut. Everyone in the throne room halted as Crane opened the Krakatooth nut that has been cracked and took out the seed and walked up to the princess.

Princess Xu Wang looked at the nut for a few seconds until she opened her mouth to allow Crane toss it to her mouth. Crane knows what it means & tossed the seed to Xu Wang's mouth & she caught it & ate it. Suddenly in matter of minutes, she has turned back to normal as a beautiful young princess. Everyone in the throne room opened their blindfolds and gazed at the princess lovingly.

"*gasp* the princess's eyes looked so beautiful like milk chocolate" said a 36 year old female rabbit.

"Her teeth were like pure pearls" replied a 40 year old male wolf.

"And my fur are so soft & beautiful like flowers" respond princess Xu Wang who took out a mirror that was randomly behind her royal chair & gazed at her mirror lovingly. The mouse queen however was shocked that her spell was broken.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Azula aka the mouse queen.

"Huh…see?…I told you mom…none of your spells won't last forever anyway…hah!" said Ozai. His mother however became angry at Crane and climbed down the pillar quickly with her son following her. The mouse queen stands behind on one of the statues and waited for her chance. Crane however closed his eyes & took a few steps back while counting to himself. The mouse queen smiled to herself evilly and chants her spell as she took a few steps forward to bite him.

"The spell that you broke…on which you intentionally meant to break on the princess…it's now your turn to be cursed and cracking nuts now & forever…prince of the dolls!" chants Azula.

Shifu saw what was happening and tried to warn his nephew.

"Crane look out!" yelled Shifu but Crane didn't hear him & kept on counting. All the sudden, the mouse queen bit Crane on the leg & he howled in pain as he falls backward & accidentally hit's a statue behind him before he transforms into a nutcracker. As the statue fall backward to be destroyed…it also hit's the other statues behind it & it kept on falling backward to be destroyed. Both Azula & her son kept on running to avoid being crushed by the statues.

Suddenly one of the statues which was the last one falls on Ozai's tail & he howled in pain.

"Ow!!!!!!!! My tail! My poor poor tail!" yelled Ozai who was in pain & pulls out his tail in a few seconds only to realize that it was now crooked "*gasp*…it's bent! All crooked & flat…*sob*". Suddenly he became angry & yelled at his mother "Mother! Look! Look at what you've done". But he didn't hear his mother's voice and he gasped in shock when he saw his mother who is now dead & was crushed by the destroyed statue. Her crown was laid out in front of her & was unharmed.

"*gasp* Mommy!…you're…you're dead!…*sob*…my poor sweet mommy…died from an unexpected doom…*sob*…I'm gonna miss you mom…I love you mom…I'll miss you now and forever because you have left me alone in this world…leaving behind me and your crown" replied Ozai who was silent for a moment when he noticed his mother's crown & smiled to himself evilly and grabbed the crown & placed it on his head as he laughs evilly.

"Ha hah ha…yes! Now I'm the mouse king! Now and forever I shall be!…ha hah ha!" said Ozai.

Shifu runs over to his nephew who has now become a nutcracker and he cries.

"*sob*…my poor nephew…what has fate done to you?" said Shifu.

Everyone in the throne room gasped. Princess Xu Wang however looks disgusted because she can't believe she's gonna be engaged to a nutcracker.

"Ugh! Take that ugly thing away from my sight!" yelled princess Xu Wang. Fao Wang became angry again.

"Why is a blasted nutcracker! How ever has a ridiculous mind to make a nutcracker as my son-in-law! Hah! Prince of the dolls! Hea this Shifu! You and your blasted nutcracker are now banished from my kingdom now & forever!" shouted Fao Wang.

Shifu gasped in shock. He can't believe that he and his beloved nephew are banished in exile from the kingdom.

"Now hear this everyone except for the idiotic nincompoop (Shifu) must follow us to the hall of mirrors to celebrate the return of my daughter's beauty…let's go there now!" ordered Fao Wang who then stands up & follows everyone except Shifu to the hall of mirrors to celebrate.

"Oh yes! My favorite place! Yahoo!" replied princess Xu Wang who then follows her parents to the hall of mirrors.

(What a spoiled girl! -_-)

Shifu cries as he stared at his cursed nephew with remorse & sadness.

"My poor nephew *sob*…I promise that I will find a way to break the spell to free you" said Shifu.

Suddenly Ozai begins to talk to him with an evil expression.

"Save your breath you old geezer! Your nephew is the one who killed my mother & made my tail bent & crooked! Now I'm gonna get my revenge by building the biggest mouse army & I'll be back to tear your dear nephew to pieces! Ha hah ha hah ha!" replied Ozai who then run away with an evil expression.

Shifu hung his head down with a sad expression.

(Shifu's story ends)

* * *

"That's a terrible story…I can't believe that the royal family are so mean to the poor guy who became a nutcracker…can they just ever feel pity for the guy who is cursed?" said Mei Ling who is still sitting on the carpet in front of Shifu with the nutcracker in her arms.

"Well they have issues anyway" replied Shifu.

"You know…in order to save the poor guy from being cursed, he should win a heart of a young maiden who will feel sorry for him & freed him & they'll live happily ever after" said Mei Ling.

"I agree but the nutcracker is a prince from the land of the dolls so it'll might be difficult" respond Shifu who then has an idea in his head.

"If there was such a place like that does exist" said Mei Ling who gazed at the nutcracker with curiosity in her mind.

* * *

End of chapter. Phew, this is the longest chapter I've ever made! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review! I'll see you guys later! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing you chapter 9 of this story so I hope you guys enjoy this story! By the way, if you guys like this story…you can check out my profile to check out my stories that you guys haven't read yet & you can check out my forums, my poll, and other stuff. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review! Have a great time reading guys! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters that I made up. Furthermore, I don't want anyone to copy any of my stories but they can make their own version.

By the way, I was having some thoughts about if one of my stories and I was wondering if my Kung fu panda story "Crane's beginnings" should have a sequel or not. Give me your opinions guys and let me know! ^_-

* * *

Hours later, the party is over & all the guests have left the house to return to their house. The Ling family decides to get ready to go to bed in their rooms for a relaxing sleep till next morning. About 21 minutes later, the Ling family managed to tuck in their beds & went to sleep. All except for Mei Ling who is sitting on her window bed seat, she seems to be having thoughts to herself while looking at her mechanical ballerina which was twirling around after Mei Ling turned it on to hear its beautiful enchanting melody. *The mechanical ballerina was Mei Ling's birthday present when she is 10 years old & it was given to her by Shifu*. She decides to listen to it for a few moments until she decides to go downstairs to the living room and she has left her room shortly after the music ends.

When she got down there, she walked to a cabinet that is filled with dolls being displayed for collection & other things. She opened up the toy cabinet & took the nutcracker out & she gazed at it.

"Hello there nutcracker…" said Mei Ling who looked at her nutcracker with her happiness until she became a little upset because she returns what happens earlier when her brother ruined the nutcracker's beak "Humph, that stupid brother of mine…he always ruined anything he has an interest in…what a dummy".

Mei Ling decides to introduce her new toy to her other dolls "You know what nutcracker…let me introduce you to my other dolls" and then she picked up a female green snake doll "This is snake doll is a newbie like you & her name is Viper" & then she gently dropped the snake doll on the shelf & picked up a old female rabbit "This doll is my first doll that I had ever since I was 7 and her name is Yuri" & then she gently dropped rabbit doll next to Viper & then she picked up an old male turtle who is dressed in a commander uniform "And this is Oogway…he's a old commander who has a big experience in battles when he is young but now he's too old to fight but it won't stop him, no matter what the risk he'll take" & then she gently placed the old turtle doll back with his soldiers & then she danced & humming around with the nutcracker in her arms.

Suddenly, she has heard weird squeaking noises which has caused her to stop humming & dancing…she looked around but there's nothing there…she seems to be creep out from the weird squeaky noises.

"Ok…this is getting a little creepy at nighttime while everyone's asleep…I think I should go back to bed" replied Mei Ling who whispered to herself & then she put her nutcracker away in the cabinet & she was about to go back upstairs to her room when she suddenly heard flapping noises & she stopped on her tracks only to stare at the alarm clock that has a wooden owl on top of it.

"O-kay…this is getting more weirder than ever…I must be dreaming…either this is real or just my imagination…I think I just" but she didn't get to finish talking to herself when all the sudden, the wooden owl starts flapping this time right in front Mei Ling's eyes.

"W-what's going on?" respond Mei Ling who was shocked.

The wooden kept on flapping until it become the ghostly figure of Shifu who wrapped himself in a transparent cloak.

"U-Uncle Shifu?!" gasped Mei Ling who was shocked to see the ghostly figure of Shifu.

* * *

End of chapter 9. Please wait for the next chapter to see what happens next and please review. See you next time guys! ^_-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is here! Today I'm bringing you chapter 10 to keep you guys excited & happy! You know, I've been thinking about telling you guys that I don't want to confess so I decide to tell you. When I was a little kid back when I was 8 or 9...I used to take piano, violin, dancing, & karate lessons until I was 11 is when I stopped doing karate & I was 13 when I quit dancing, piano & violin. Well I still piano good anyway even though I don't take these lessons anymore. Anyway, I'll start chapter 10 now so I hope that you guy enjoy this chapter & please review! Have a great time reading everyone! ^-^

If you guy already know my warnings that I always said in every story I've made, I won't bother to say them. Also, you guys can always make you own version since you're allowed to do it.

* * *

The ghostly figure of Shifu stared at Mei Ling with a smile on his face while covering himself in his cloak. Mei Ling didn't know what to do while staring at him for a few seconds until she decide to speak "U-Uncle Shifu?…get down from there & stop try to give me a scare & a good explanation!".

The ghostly figure of Shifu however didn't say anything & spread his arms wide from his cloak & unleashed golden magic dust that has spread all over the room. Mei ling can't believe she has saw while being covered with magic dust even though it has no effect on her. However, the magic dust has made the toys in the room comes to life.

"What's going on? Why are we awake?" said Yuri who was surprised to be awakened by magic dust.

"*yawn*…what's going on here and why we must be awake?" asked Viper.

Crane woke up from his slumber on the toy bed & he was surprised that the room is bigger than him "Where…where am I? What has happened to me? Where's the castle?"

Oogway was also surprised too "Oh my gosh…why am I awake?".

Mei Ling didn't know what to say while watching her toys came to life when all the sudden…she suddenly heard tiny footsteps & squeaking noises below her.

"What the?" replied Mei Ling who didn't know what's going on. All the sudden, a group mice came out from beneath the couch while wearing weird armor & holding weird weapons. Mei Ling somehow thought that they looked funny. Suddenly, the bottom of the tablecloth that laid on a small table was cut off by a huge male mouse whose name is Ozai who is now the mouse king. (Remember him in chapter 8 guys? ^_-)

Ozai who is now grown up is wearing his mother's crown on his head & holds a sword in his hand.

"Ha hah ha! Today I'll soon become the king of the dolls! Tomorrow…I'll be the king of everything including the world! Ha hah ha hah ha!" yelled Ozai who is now becoming evil like his mother.

His mouse army rooted for him.

"Hail to the mouse king! Hail to the mouse king!" yelled Ozai's mouse army.

Mei ling can't believe her eyes "*gasp* He's the mouse king?! It can't be!".

Ozai is now gonna make an order to destroy Crane who is now the nutcracker "But before we can do that…we must destroyed that blasted nutcracker who is the cause of making & my tail crooked, so I'll get my revenge on him because he'll pay for it! Get him & also get rid of anyone else who ever dared to stop me…ha hah ha!" yelled Ozai.

Crane, Mei Ling, Viper, Oogway & Yuri can't believe what they had just heard from the mouse king. Most of all, Crane doesn't know what to do until Yuri decides to beg him.

"Your highness!" begged Yuri.

"Wait a sec Yuri! I'm not even a prince yet & why do you call me your highness?" said Crane.

"Of course you are! You're the prince of the dolls anyway so you have to save us from that ugly mouse king & his army!" yelled Viper. Crane can't believe his ears.

"No no…I'm just an ordinary guy & I kinda think that this is all just a bad dream so I better need to wake up" replied Crane who doesn't believe Viper. Viper however became upset & pulled out a mirror from a table.

"Oh you don't believe me? Well then just take a look at your face at this mirror and you'll find out that this isn't a dream at all" respond Viper.

Crane took the mirror from her & stared at mirror. He gasped & he realized that Viper isn't joking.

"*gasp*!" said Crane. Yuri decides to beg him again "Please your highness you must save us & please help Oogway & his soldiers to stop the mouse king & his army".

Crane doesn't know what to do for a few seconds until he said "Ok, I'll try my best". both Yuri & Viper are glad that they'll be safe & Crane is gonna help Oogway to battle the mouse king.

Crane flew down to the bottom shelf on the floor & landed on the ground to talk to Oogway. Of course Oogway agreed with him & then they ordered the soldiers to start the battle against the mouse king army & of course they obeyed. Ozai's mouse army obeyed him too & battled against Crane & Oogway & the toy soldiers. The battle was going well until…four mice dropped a huge bugle & it landed on top of Crane after he kicked a few mice away with his feet. Ozai smiled as he sat on top of a toy horse that has wheels below it & then he starts riding straight to Crane with a huge candle in his arms.

Mei Ling can't let that happen & tossed one of her dancing slippers to hit the mouse king. Of course it works & the mouse king was knocked out. The candle landed on his tail & burned his tail which caused Ozai to wake up & he starts running & jumping around screaming "Yeouch! Ow ow ow ow! My tail is going to be barbecued! Ahhhhhh!"

Mei Ling walked backyard until she stepped on the toy horse by accident which has caused to slip & bumped her head on the grandfather clock. She fainted with her eyes closed.

* * *

End of chapter 10. Please wait for the next chapter & review! See you next time guys! ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

Hi there guys! Drama Sapphire is back! This time I'm bringing you chapter 11 to keep you guys feel happy and extremely excited to see what's gonna happen next; anyway I'll start this chapter now so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter & please review! Enjoy! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters that I made up. Furthermore, no one is allowed to copy any of my stories; but they can make their own version if they want to.

* * *

The next morning, it is Christmas eve as the warm sunshine has shine out to make the whole world feels very warm.

Mei Ling woke up from her bed & stared at herself in her mirror even though she is still sitting on her bed. She was surprised that she has a bandage wrapped around her head. She was confused when she has found herself in her bedroom.

'How did I get here? Was everything is just a bad dream?…or was it real?' thought Mei Ling.

Suddenly she saw her bedroom door opened & her younger brother came out.

"Hey sis good morning!" said Shang who held a small flat square box in his hands. The box happens to be a Christmas present even though it is now Christmas eve.

"Good morning! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was gonna give you a gift because today is Christmas Eve so I decide to be nice to you by giving you this present to make for the accident yesterday so I'm sorry"

Mei Ling gave her brother a smile and said "It's ok, no harm done". Shang was glad that his sister forgives him & then he decides to give her his present.

"Here sis, open it up because it is for you"

"Thanks Shang" replied Mei Ling who accepted her brother's gift & opened it. When she unwrapped it…to her surprise, it's a box full of chocolates. She looked at them for a few seconds & stared up at her brother who seems to be happy.

"Do you like it? I bought them at a candy store a week ago after school was out for the holiday" respond Shang.

"Thanks" respond Mei Ling who then gave her brother a smile. Shang was glad until he decides to leave.

"You're welcome, anyway I gotta go downstairs now so I hope you feel better from the head pain"

Mei Ling was surprised when she remembered the strange even that has happened last night. She decides to ask her brother to stop.

"Wait Shang! How did I get a head pain?"

Shang was surprised at this and said "Are you kidding me? We have found you downstairs this morning an hour ago. You were lying down next to a grandfather clock. We figured that you must've bumped your head even though we don't know why the heck you were downstairs".

Mei Ling was surprised until she decides to speak. "Well, you won't believe this but last night…I saw Shifu but he was transparent like a ghost & made our toys come to life & a army of mice came out of nowhere including an huge ugly mouse and they were having a huge battle against our toys!".

Shang didn't believe her " Are you kidding me?! Have you been sleepwalking all night til you've bumped your head to the clock while dreaming of that weird battle?! I'll see you later anyway!" and then he left his sister alone in her bedroom.

Mei Ling became a little upset even though she is glad that her brother apologized for the accident that has happened yesterday so she placed her brother's gift in her drawer next to her bed & closed it.

All the sudden some cranking sounds was heard outside her room.

'What in the world is that noise coming from?' thought Mei Ling. Suddenly her door was opened & out popped her nutcracker who is making cranking noises.

"*gasp* Nutcracker!" yelled Mei Ling. When the door was fully opened, Shifu came in the room with the nutcracker in his hand.

"*gasp* Uncle Shifu!"

"Hey there Mei! I've just fixed the nutcracker this morning & he is now good as new so I'll give it back to you" replied Shifu who then give the nutcracker back to Mei Ling & she accepted it.

"Are you feeling better Mei Ling?" asked Shifu.

Mei Ling looked at her nutcracker for a few seconds until she stared at Shifu with anger on her face.

"I'm fine! Anyway, what are you doing on top of the grandfather clock last night & why did you became a ghost?!"

Shifu was confused & stared at her with a confused expression. Mei Ling kept on talking.

"Also, how did you manage to make everything comes too life & why didn't you help the nutcracker instead of sitting on the clock all night?!"

Shifu didn't know what to explain for a few moments until he decides to speak "Um…are you alright?".

Mei ling became a little upset. Suddenly her mother came into the room.

"Good morning Mei, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mom but…did you know that there was a big battle between our toys & a army of mice last night in our living room?"

Mei Ling's mother of course didn't believe her too. "Are you alright? You must have quite a strange dream & that must've caused you to be sleepwalking & bumped your head to the clock"

Mei Ling can't believe it. Her mother, Shifu, & her brother doesn't believe her. If she also tell her father & her sister about the battle, they won't believe her either.

"But mom"

"I'm sorry dear but I must take your toy back to the place where it belongs since I figured that toy must've caused you to be sleepwalking so give it to me now"

Mei ling has no choice to say anything so she give her nutcracker to her mother.

"Thank you dear & no stories today uncle Shifu so please join the rest of us for a cup of tea & a nice conversation, have a good rest Mei Ling & have pleasant dreams" replied Mei Ling's who then left her daughter's room.

Uncle Shifu gave Mei Ling a pat on her head & left the room. Mei Ling was silent for a few moments until she goes back to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter 11. Please wait for the continuing chapter & review! See you soon! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hi there guys! Drama Sapphire is back!

SilverArrow13: And me!

Tai Lung: And me!

RPO: And me!

Shifu: Me too!

Me: …*sigh*…anyway I'm bringing you chapter 12 today to keep you guys happy & excited since I know that you guys are waiting to see it but…I don't know these four people managed to get here *sigh*

SilverAroow13: Well that's because we want to hang out since we have nothing to do anyway so we decide to chill.

Me: O-k…anyway how you & Tai lung are doing?

SilverArrow13: Oh we are doing fine, isn't that right Tai-Tai?

Tai Lung: I heard that Kimiko & second of all

*Mysterious voices*: TIMBER!

(A huge tree log came out of nowhere & landed on Tai Lung…causing him to big plunged down on the ground very deep…while the rest of us got out of the way safely).

SilverArrow13: *gasp* Tai-Tai!

Me: Oh my goodness!

RPO: Is he alright?!

Shifu: I have no idea…second of all, where on earth did that huge log coming from?!

(Out of the blue…Black Raider, Animation Universe 2005, Mizar and alcor, & Heir-to-the-throne came running up to them while holding axes in their hands).

Black Raider: Sorry about that! We didn't mean it anyway! It was just an accident & we didn't know that you guys are here!

RPO: What are you guys doing here anyway?

Mizar and alcor: Well we just need some firewood since we are camping out anyway

Animation Universe 2005: By the way…did anybody got hurt?

SilverArrow13: No we're ok but your huge log landed on my poor Tai-Tai!

Heir-to-the-throne: Tai-Tai?

Black Raider: Who's Tai-Tai?

SilverArrow13: It's my Tai Lung that your huge tree landed on!

Mizar and alcor: Oh my goodness! We didn't mean to do that to him literally but we're gonna try to find a way to get him out of there & call for help!

Shifu: Thank you! We'll also later find out if he is still breathing once we get him out!

Animation Universe 2005: Let's hope so!

Me: Ok, while we're gonna try to get poor Tai Lung out from the ground…please enjoy this story & review while we try to get him out! Also I don't own anything except this story & some of the characters that I've made up! Plus, none of you guys are allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version anyway if you want! Have fun now while we're gonna try to get poor Tai Lung out!

* * *

Hours later, it is now nighttime as everyone has fallen to sleep on the beds once more. All is nice and quiet until…Mei Ling who is enjoying a good night sleep heard a soft rustle noise from blanket which has caused her to open her eyes. When she opened them…she was too shocked to see…the mouse king Ozai!

"*Gasp* it's you!"

"Of course it's me you wrench & here I am giving you back your prized treasure"

"Treasure?" said Mei Ling who was confused 'What is he talking about?' thought Mei Ling. Ozai smirked, somehow he knew that she would be confused. He put his left hands behind his back & pulled out…Mei Ling's missing dancing slipper!

Mei Ling gasped in surprised when she saw her missing dancing slippers that she lost yesterday when she hid the mouse king with her shoe to save the nutcracker.

"*gasp* My shoe!"

"Of course it was you brat! Here you go" replied Ozai who then gave the missing slipper to Mei Ling. She accepts it & put it back on the ground next to her other dancing slipper.

"Thanks"

"Thanks for nothing! Look what you have done to my poor tail!" yelled Ozai who then showed her his damaged, crooked, burned tail.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to set fire your tail!"

"Then why did you do it?!"

"That's because you were trying to hurt the nutcracker!"

"Oh? So you think I was gonna hurt when you don't realize that I was gonna used him for some firewood since my men & I need it to keep us warm after we burned him for firewood"

"Why you are so cruel & mean"

"Thanks for that comment my dear but right now…let me have that nutcracker!"

"No! Leave him alone!"

"Oh? Why should I?"

Mei Ling begins to think up an clever idea until she remembered the chocolate box that her younger brother gave to her & it gave her that idea. 'Sorry about that Shang but I gotta use your gift to distract the mouse king but I won't ruined your gift anyway since I won't opened it till tomorrow' thought Mei Ling.

"Wait!"

"Now why should I wait?"

"Well uh…why don't you try my chocolate box because I've heard that it was so delicious & sweeter enough to take a bite" respond Mei Ling who then opened her drawer & showed her brother's chocolate box to Ozai. Ozai however seems too occupied at the chocolates that he took a dive down to try them. He doesn't realized however that Mei Ling closed the cabinet with his tail stuck between the opening.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ozai. (What a dumb mouse king! ^-^).

Mei Ling runs out of her room as fast as she can & ran downstairs to the living room. When she got there, she closed the door inside the living room & opened the glass cabinet & take out her nutcracker.

"Oh nutcracker! You are in danger! You've got to get out of here before"

"Stop right there wrench!"

Mei Ling gasped & turned around only to meet the scary mean mouse king again.

"*Gasp* How did you get in here?! I thought I've locked the door!"

"Have you forgotten that I'm a mouse not a human being?! I can also make a hole in the walls!"

Mei Ling can't believe it.

"Now enough chitchat & hand over the nutcracker!"

"No way!"

"Oh?" replied Ozai who then noticed Mei Ling's family photo & had an evil thought in his mind and said "Then I'll destroyed your family picture in shred in pieces". He began to destroy the family photo when Mei Ling decides to stop him.

"No stop!"

Ozai was satisfied when he heard it. He thought that means Mei Ling will let him kill the nutcracker. What he didn't know that Mei Ling won't allow him hurt the nutcracker aka Crane.

Mei Ling broke down to tears while sitting on her knees, holding the nutcracker in her arms.

"*sob*…what am I gonna to do…oh uncle Shifu…please…help me"

What she didn't notice is that the owl on top of the grandfather clock has somehow become the ghostly figure of Shifu as if he heard Mei Ling's plea for help. Ozai was confused when he noticed Shifu "Huh? What the heck is going on?" said Ozai.

Mei Ling who still didn't noticed Shifu, looked at the nutcracker with tears in her eyes.

"Oh nutcracker, please…you've got to wake up!…the mouse king is after you!…please…wake up!"

The ghostly figure of Shifu smiled & spread his arms wide open to released golden yellow magic dust all over the room. It has made all the toys come back to life including the nutcracker aka Crane.

"*gasp* I'm awake again?!" yelled Viper.

"What's the reason we're awaken now?" asked Yuri.

"I don't know why but something tells me that big ugly mouse king is back!" respond Viper.

Yuri can't believe her eyes "*gasp* Oh no!".

Crane believed his eyes when he saw the mouse king again "He's back! I gotta stop him!".

"You can't! You don't have a sword to fight him with!" pleaded Mei Ling.

"Here! Use mine!" yelled Oogway who holds out his sword & Mei Ling accepts it.

"Thanks Oogway!" replied Mei Ling who then gave the sword to Crane & lowered him down to the floor. Crane jumped down & said "Thanks Mei Ling". He didn't notice Ozai who sneaked up behind him & slashes at him on the back.

"Ah!" yelled Crane who felt an injury on his back.

"Ha hah ha hah ha!" laughed Ozai. (Do you feel like hating King Ozai guys?)

"Why you ugly cowardly crooked mouse!" yelled Viper.

"I heard that missy!" yelled Ozai.

"You despicable evil rodent!" yelled Crane who then begins to battle Ozai in the sword fight.

The fight lasted for 10 minutes until Crane lost his sword by Ozai who used his own sword to toss the sword away. He pointed his sword at Crane. Crane's sword struck the bottom of the Christmas tree.

"Oh ho ho! Feel like losing in a sword fight weakling?" replied Ozai.

Crane was scared. No one else doesn't know what to do. Suddenly Ozai felt being pulled backward on the floor by Oogway who decides to help him. Crane smiles at Oogway & ran to the Christmas tree to get his sword back.

Feeling angry, Ozai slashed Oogway which has caused the poor old turtle to fell backward & bumped his head on a huge chair unconscious. Everyone except Oogway gasped in shock. Crane became angry while holding his sword.

"Why you despicable rodent…you'll pay for what you've done!"

"Say your prayers wooden bird!" yelled Ozai who then began to fight Crane up in the Christmas tree. The fight lasted until a deafening scream of pain came. Mei Ling & the other dolls except Oogway were worried about what has happened until…King Ozai landed on the floor…dead…with blood being seen visibly on his chest. Crane landed down & dropped his bloody sword on the ground.

Mei Ling was glad he was alright.

"Oh nutcracker…you're alright"

"Mei Ling" replied Crane.

Both Viper & Yuri checked on Oogway when he suddenly woke up & had amnesia.

"Oh my goodness! The fall & the injury has caused him to have amnesia! We've got to get him to the land of the dolls!" respond Yuri.

"The land of the dolls?" asked Mei Ling.

"Don't you even know that there's the land of the dolls silly? It's just right though the gates of that toy castle that's all" replied Viper who pointed to the toy castle with her tail.

"All you have to do is take us up there that's all" said Yuri.

"Sure!" respond Mei Ling who then brought Yuri, Crane, Viper, & Oogway up to the gates of the toy castle.

"Hey Mei Ling! Why don't you come with us?" asked Crane.

"Me?" said Mei Ling who was surprised.

"Sure! It'll be fun!" respond Crane.

"But I can't!"

"Why?" asked Crane.

"I would love to come but I'm too big to go in" replied Mei Ling. Suddenly she got an idea in her head & stared at the ghostly figure of Shifu.

"Uncle Shifu…can you help me become small?"

Shifu nodded at her with a smile & released golden yellow dust once more. It make shrunk Mei Ling to doll size & flew her to the front of the toy castle. Mei Ling was very grateful & said to Shifu.

"Thank you uncle Shifu!"

The ghostly figure of Shifu smiled at her & disappeared…causing him to become an owl on top of the grandfather flock again. Suddenly…the huge doors of the castle magically opens…allowing the travelers to get in. The five of them got in.

* * *

Me: Hey there guys! You know I've been thinking if chapter 15 is gonna be the ending of this story since it is almost coming to the end anyway. Oh and if you wanna know what happened to Tai Lung. Well when we managed to got him out with some help from construction workers…he's fine but he's unconscious with swirls in his eyes & a combination of stars & birds flowing around his head. Right now he's going to a hospital in a ambulance & SilverArrow13 & Shifu are following him.

SilverArrow13: Oh my poor Tai-Tai! I'm so glad you're alright! Don't go out to the light my dear Tai-Tai!

Tai Lung: …Shut…up

Drama Sapphire: Oh well ends well as they say…anyway see you guys next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hey there guys! Drama Sapphire is now back to bring you chapter 13 to keep you guys happy & excited! Right SilverArrow13?

SilverArrow13: Yup! And today my dear Tai-Tai is back from the hospital, hooray!

Tai Lung: How many times did I tell you not to call me Tai-Tai?!

(Tai Lung punched a huge tree next to him with anger…unfortunately, the tree he punched went up to the sky for a few minutes until it goes back down to land on him)

Tai Lung: No! Not again!!!!

(The tree landed on him & we can see Tai Lung who fainted once again with swirls in his eyes & a big bump on the head).

Tai Lung:…Ow….

SilverArrow13: Tai-Tai!

Drama Sapphire: Oh geez…not again…he did that to himself this time…*sigh*…well it looks like he has to take another trip to the hospital all over again…well then, just enjoy this chapter & please review!…please say my warnings too SilverArrow13 while I call for an ambulance.

SilverArrow13: Oh Tai-Tai…my poor poor Tai-Tai

Tai Lung:…Shut…up…again

SilverArrow13: Oh Tai-Tai…anyway…Drama Sapphire doesn't own anything except this story & some of the characters that she made up…also *sob*…none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of her stories but she allows you to make your own version if you want to…*sob*…my poor Tai-Tai

Tai Lung:…Just…leave…me…alone

* * *

When they got in, they were amazed to see a beautiful snowy garden pond. The weather in the garden pond seems to be warm even though it has snow in it but that doesn't mean it is cold at all.

"Wow! What a beautiful snowy garden!" said Mei Ling who was amazed at its splendor.

"I agree! This place isn't even cold either!" called Crane who is helping Yuri carry Oogway.

Mei Ling took a small piece of an icicle & bit it. It tasted like gumdrops.

"Wow! This icicle tasted like gumdrops!" replied Mei Ling.

"I didn't know that!" said Crane who was surprised.

"You should also take notice that the snow is tasted like coconut frosting" respond Viper who is following her friends. Suddenly two swans appeared in the lake, swimming in front of the garden deck & stopped there. Both of the swans have a saddle on them including belts to keep the passengers safe. They also wore golden tiaras & necklaces.

Mei Ling was glad to see them "Wow! These swans are wearing golden tiaras & necklaces! I wish that my younger brother can see them! What are their names?" asked Mei Ling as she was pulled up on a swan by Crane.

Yuri decides to introduce them "The swan that you're sitting on is Wang & this swan that the rest of us is sitting on now is Hwang".

"Hello there Wang" replied Mei Ling who patted the swan on the neck. Crane decides to make an announcement.

"Let's go Hwang & Wang!" called Crane. Both swans obeyed him & flew off to the starry night skies. They've kept on flying till they've passed through a waterfall. Mei Ling braced herself next to Crane.

"Oh no" said Mei Ling who placed her next to Crane's shoulders because she is afraid to get wet. Crane blushed.

When the swans flew through the waterfall…the travelers was surprised to see the magical land of the dolls in front of them. Mei Ling looked at herself. Her pajamas was changed to a beautiful medieval dress. The rest of her friends clothes have also changed too. She was amazed to see Oogway who is now healed & is very happy. Both Yuri & Viper smiled at him because they're glad that he's healed. Oogway laid his arm behind Yuri & smiled at her. Yuri smiled at him too.

Crane looked at Mei Ling & said "Wow, Mei Ling…You're look so…beautiful". Mei Ling blushed and said "And you're so…dashing". Crane blushed too.

When both swans landed in front of the sparkling castle. The travelers got off & make their way to the castle entrance. Suddenly a 18 year old male cobra slithered up to Viper with a smile on his face.

"Hello"

"Hi there" replied Viper who blushed when she saw him. He was the most handsome male cobra she has ever seen.

"My name is Jeong, what's yours?" asked Jeong who gave Viper a smile.

"V-Viper" respond Viper who still blushed.

"Do you want to join me in the castle with the rest of your friends?"

"S-sure" replied Viper who then followed Jeong inside the castle with the rest of her friends. Crane, Mei ling, Oogway & Yuri smiled at her & then they walked in to the castle with help from two palace guards. When they got in, they were amazed to see a huge group of people in the ballroom applauding. Crane was embarrassed and raised his wing to say hello to his people.

A few moments later, a beautiful music was played by a few musicians. Crane decides to asked Mei Ling.

"Shall we dance Mei Ling?" asked Crane who hold out his wing in front of Mei Ling. Mei Ling blushed and said "Sure".

Both of them begins to dance with each other while everyone else including their friends watched them with a smile appearing on their faces. 11 minutes later, the music ends & both Mei Ling & Crane decides to stop dancing. Crane decides to asked her.

"Um…Mei Ling?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay here with me as my princess & ruled the land of the dolls with me forever?"

Mei Ling was surprised at this & blushed. She begins to have imaginations if she & Crane were remained as royalties of the land until…her family came into her mind. Somehow, she feels as if she's gonna leave them behind.

"I can't"

Crane was shocked "What? Why you don't want to stay?".

Mei Ling begins to explain "I don't know why but…I would love to stay here with you…my parents will be worried about me & they're afraid that I was gone from them forever & they'll might think I was kidnapped or ran away…oh nutcracker I do love you but…I can't stay here…because there's so many things I wanted to do when I grow up…I wanted to become a ballerina dancer if I have ballet classes…I wanted to be able help my family & friends as long I was there for them…I'm so sorry".

Crane frowned at this. Suddenly he noticed that everyone except him & Mei Ling are changing back to dolls. Mei Ling feels bad for saying these words in front of them.

"I'm sorry everyone but…if I don't come back now, my family will missed me & they all need me…please everyone!…you must understand…you must…*gasp*" replied Mei Ling who gasped at the person she wasn't expecting to see…the half-dead mouse king Ozai!

Ozai was angry at her with a bleeding wound on his chest as he held out his sword to kill her. Mei Ling ran away from him. Ozai ran after her. Crane tries to save her but he fell down to the floor paralyzed because he's changing back as a nutcracker.

"Mei Ling…ah!…Mei Ling" called Crane who laid down on the floor with tears in his eyes. Slowly as seconds passes by, he became a nutcracker once more. Mei Ling was too busy throwing cakes at Ozai to distract him while she runs away.

Suddenly she was at a porch & stared at the mouse king with a frightened look on her eyes. As he swung his sword to kill her, she dodged out of the way & watched as the evil mouse king stumbled out of the porch & fell to the ocean below with a horrifying scream until only a splash was heard.

When the danger was over, Mei Ling looked up & gasped in shock when everything was gone. A huge fog begins to cover up the whole castle. Mei Ling cries & fell to the floor.

"*sob*…nutcracker…everyone…where are you?…oh please answer me…nutcracker…where are you?!".

Suddenly she felt faint & laid down on the floor unconscious.

* * *

Me: Hey there everyone! You know, I changed my mind…chapter 14 will be the last chapter to this story so I hope you're patient to wait for the final chapter to come! Oh and if you were wondering about what has happened to Tai Lung?…well he's already at the hospital once again & this time SilverArrow13 is staying in the hospital to wait for him to recover…anyway, please wait for the final chapter to see what has happened to Mei Ling! Bye! ^_-


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hey there everyone! Drama Sapphire is here to give you the final chapter of this story to make you all excited! Right Animation Universe 2005?**

**Animation Universe 2005: That's right! By the way, what has happened to SilverArrow13 & Tai lung?**

**Me: Oh they are still hospital. Tai Lung is feel a little better before but now he has a huge headache because SilverArrow13 aka Kimiko is driving him crazy the whole day so he is now gonna be sent to crazy hospital soon because everyone except Kimiko in the hospital thought he has gone completely insane so they've decided to send him to crazy hospital for a month. **

**Animation Universe 2005: Oh dear! How about you Black Raider? Do you feel bad for the poor guy?**

**Black Raider: Yup! **

**Me: Me too…*sigh*…anyway I also heard that Kimiko is still following him around wherever he goes & kept on calling him Tai-Tai. **

**Black Raider: Maybe that's why he has gone crazy. **

**Animation Universe 2005: Absolutely!**

**Me: Yeah…anyway you know the rules people in every chapter of my stories including my warnings so there's no need to say them. Have fun! ^_-**

* * *

**The next morning, the sun is shining outside of the house. It is now finally the greatest time of the year…Christmas. Inside Mei Ling's bedroom…Mei Ling is sleeping peacefully in her bed, unaware that she is back home. **

**Suddenly her bedroom door opens…out came her younger brother, Shang who came in the room with a smile on his face. **

"**Hey sis wake up! Christmas is finally here! Wake up!"**

**Mei Ling slowly opened her eyes & was amazed that she was back home. 'How did I…How did I…How did I was finally back at my house?…I thought I disappeared like the rest of the dolls in the castle?'. **

"**Oh sis, good morning! Merry Christmas!"**

**Mei Ling suddenly noticed her brother who was glad to see her. **

"**Oh Merry Christmas Shang! Why are you here?"**

"**Well, about an hour ago…papa found a big ugly dead mouse laying in front of the toy castle!"**

"**What?! How did it died?!"**

"**Maybe from old age or health problems, not only that…that mouse is so darn ugly with a burned, bended, & very crooked tail!"**

**Mei Ling was confused. 'Is my time with the nutcracker is all just a dream? Is the dead mouse in the living is really the mouse king? Is there really a land of the dolls? And more importantly…is the nutcracker alright?' thought Mei Ling who then suddenly became worried about Crane aka the nutcracker. **

"**Shang, where's the nutcracker?"**

"**I have no idea where it was…you didn't touch it again last night again did you?"**

**Mei Ling don't know what to do in this situation & gets up from her bed & left her bedroom to go downstairs. **

"**Sis!" yelled Shang who was confused 'Why did she suddenly left?' thought Shang. **

**When Mei Ling arrived in the living room, she checked the cabinet to make sure that her nutcracker is there but it wasn't. Only Viper, Yuri & Oogway who is still back in the shelves as lifeless dolls. **

"**He's gone!" whispered Mei Ling who was surprised & then runs off to the closet to get her coat. **

"**Mei-Mei!" yelled her father who glanced at her from his morning newspaper. He was surprised to see his daughter leave all of the sudden. **

**When she arrived at the closet; she managed to put on her coat & her socks. As she was about to put on her shoes…her mother looked at her in surprise. **

"**Sweetie! Where are you going?! It's Christmas! Should you be staying home & celebrate with us?! Breakfast is almost ready!"**

"**I'm sorry mom but there's something I must do but I'll be back in time for breakfast!" replied Mei Ling who is almost done putting on her shoes. Her mother was surprised at this for a few minutes until she puts both of her hands on her daughter's shoulders with a smile on her face. **

"…**Just do what you have to do & hurry back safely alright in time for the holidays…ok?"**

**Mei Ling was surprised at her mother's response for a moment until decides to respond with a smile. "Ok!" respond Mei Ling. **

**A few moments later, Mei Ling left her house & runs away to town while her mother closed the door behind her. **

**Mei Ling's destination was: Shifu's toyshop. When she arrived at the toyshop, she knocked on the door. "Uncle Shifu! Please open the door! I need to talk to you! Please!" yelled Mei Ling. She didn't notice Shifu who is looking though the window, surprised to see her & then puts his head away to open the door. **

**When he open the door, Mei Ling looked at him with tears in her eyes. **

"**Why Mei Ling…good morning & Merry Christmas…what brings you here?"**

"**Oh Uncle Shifu *sob*…the nutcracker is gone *sob*"**

"**What do you mean it's gone?"**

"**I have no idea but *sob*…there's something I've been wondering about *sob*…is your story about the nutcracker is real?"**

**Shifu was confused while comforting her "W-what do you mean my dear?"**

"**Please tell me *sob*…is there really a mouse king?…*sob* Is the nutcracker really your nephew?…Please *sob* tell me if my dream is all real?…oh please tell me *sob*"**

**Mei Ling kept on crying for a while. She stopped crying when she suddenly heard Shifu said "Why hi there my dear nephew, we have a guest". Mei Ling gasped & looked up…she can't believe her eyes…she was speechless. **

**Crane who used to be a nutcracker…is now back to normal as he was before he was cursed by the mouse queen Azula. He is done placing a toy doll on a toy shelf when he saw Mei Ling. Both of them stared at each other…surprised. **

**Shifu let go of his hold on Mei Ling and said "Mei Ling…this is my nephew…his name is…Crane". He walked away from those two & went to a room to spy on them together. **

**Crane walked up to her & bowed his head "Hello…Mei Ling". **

**Mei Ling was surprised at this for a moment until she decide to give him a smile "Hello…Crane…Merry Christmas". Both of them embraced each other with a smile in their faces. **

**Shifu who was spying on them for a while, he smiled at them. **

"**If that's how it was…& that's how it should be…a beautiful happy ending" **

**He snapped his fingers & a breeze of golden magic dust makes him…disappear. **

* * *

**Me: Hiya everyone! Thanks for reading my first Kung fu panda Christmas story. It took me weeks to finish this. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story & it gradually helps me to support continuing this story. This story is based from a 1990 animation film called "The nutcracker prince". That movie was one of my favorite childhood films since I was a kid. Just to let you know, this story is different from the movie since I don't want to copy from the movie so I added my on ideas on this story to make it awesome. Check out the film that has inspired me to do this story. **

**Animation Universe 2005: That movie is out on YouTube now so check it out! **

**Black Raider: Also remember to review!**

**Me: Plus, I have two brand new Kung fu panda stories coming out in the future. It's called "Tai Lung's anger" & "The Jade Pearl and the Panda"! Check them out my profile to know what the story is about!**

**The three of us: Have fun!**

**Klonoakazeno: Wait a moment!**

**The three of us: What is it?**

**Klonoakazeno: Do you know that Po ate of your lunch while you didn't notice?**

**The three of us: What?!**

**Po: Uh oh**

**The three of us: Get him!**

**Po: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Me, Animation Universe 2005, & Black Raider chased Po while using our weapons)**

**Klonoakazeno:…*sigh* oh dear…just review now folks & don't worry about what's gonna happen next…because you don't wanna know…*sigh* -_-**


End file.
